The present invention comprises a new and distinct plant of Scabiosa ochroleuca, which has been given the name xe2x80x98Lemon Sorbetxe2x80x99. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are the most pronounced characteristics of this new cultivar when grown in Georgia, and in combination, they distinguish it from existing cultivars known to the inventor.
1. Dwarf habit
2. Primrose Yellow flower color